The Memories Of An Aging Superhero
by AnnMari123
Summary: Most of my favourite memories involved my then best friend, and though I would never have admitted it at the time, my first love. I don’t know how I would have gotten through adolescence without her. Fluffy starob collection


AN: This fic is going to be my side project from now on. It's like a collection of one shots, but not…you'll see what I mean once you read. This will not be my priority to update, but written as the mood takes me. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own this snazzy cookie!

* * *

**The Memories Of An Aging Superhero**

Why did everything have to be so complicated all of the time? I loved the rare times when I could act like a regular teenager. I remember a lot of those times much clearer than when I was out on the field fighting, I was fighting so much back then that they all seemed to mash together.

Most of my favourite memories involved my then best friend, and though I would never have admitted it at the time, my first love. I don't know how I would have gotten through adolescence without her. I guess I relied on her and in some strange way she relied on me.

In fact one of my most cherished memories involves the pretty alien girl. It's still so clear to me that I can remember every detail, from sight to smell perfectly, almost as if it was yesterday.

_Flashback_

I looked at the ceiling above my bed and sighed. It was raining outside Titans Tower and had been all day, and like any other sixteen year old boy I was very restless. I couldn't train outside since it was wet and lightening was flashing occasionally and the storm had put out half of the electrics in the Tower. Cyborg had commed me and explained that the living area electrics would probably going to go and had suggested I leave every door open in case. He had then went on to hint that we could get more money to upgrade the Towers systems and generators. Not so much hinted really, but demanded.

Ignoring his begging and demanding (and enjoying my privacy) I had kept my door closed. My boredom had one advantage however, I had a chance to think. I thought about everything, the team, what to make for breakfast the next morning, the city and the R-Cycle to name but a few, but I was disturbed by the amount of times I managed to interrupt my own thoughts. Somehow everything would end up being about the girl next door.

I sat up and shook my head at myself before checking the alarm clock on my bedside table. Time had passed more quickly than I thought it would have and it was nearing ten thirty pm. Regardless of the fact that I had done nothing all day I headed for my second shower of the day out of sheer habit.

Fifteen minutes later I stood back in my room with un-gelled hair and in my night wear of pyjama trousers, of course my mask still firmly in affixed to my face. I wandered around my room for a few minutes, tidying up and papers and general mess until a knock sounded from my door.

'May I enter? It is I, Starfire!' The girl next door's voice enquired though the metal. My best friend was the official title she was known as through out the Tower and the city.

'Sure,' I called as I threw a pen over my shoulder. It hit its target (the door keypad) and I heard the door swoosh twice as it opened and then closed. I threw a stack of file folders into a drawer and closed it before turning around to greet her. 'Hey Star.'

She smiled lightly at me from her seated position on my bed. She too was in he night wear, pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt of mine. Her skin was paler than usual, I presumed from the lack of sunlight that day, and her eyes gave away her tired state.

'So, what's up?' I asked, pulling my desk chair closer to my bed and sitting on it backwards. I looked at her face and smiled as she looked thoughtful.

'I just wished to do "the hanging out" with you before I retired for the evening,' Starfire replied as if it was something we did all the time.

Though I would love to say I spent a lot of time hanging out with Star, I didn't. Sure we spent most of our spare time together, but we never really hung out. Usually we would just sit together in silence mulling over out own thoughts. Occasionally we would watch a movie or something so there would be very little verbal communication between us.

'Want me to finish teaching you how to used the computer?' I asked, deciding that that would be the best activity for us to do.

'That would be-' Star was cut off as the lights cut out and we were plunged into darkness. She raised her hand let a soft green glow wash over my room and us. My communicator beeped.

'Told ya,' Cyborg said as soon as I opened the device. 'Just make your way to the kitchen, get Star when you pass her room.'

'Um… my door is closed,' I said with a small chuckle. 'And Starfire I here with me. I'm sure I have some candles in my room though so we'll be fine.'

'You kept your door closed even though I told ya that the power would cut out?' Cyborg asked with a frustrated sigh. I nodded in reply. 'Idiot.' The line was severed as he ended the link.

'Could you give me some light?' I asked as I headed to a dresser and opened a drawer. Two minutes later I had half a dozen candles littered through out the flat surfaces of my room.

'I am assuming we are stuck here until the power returns?' Star asked as I blew out the match and she lowered her arm.

'Or until we break the door down, yeah,' I replied as I made my way back over to my bed and sat with my back against the wall. Starfire sighed lightly before sitting next to me, her legs brought up to her chest, arms wrapped around them and head resting on top.

'Are you ok?' I asked, debating whether to put my arm around her shoulders. I wasn't used to seeing my alien princes unhappy. I mean the alien princess, not mine.

'I'm just very tired friend Robin,' Star answered, her voice muffled from her knees cushion.

'You can sleep with me tonight,' I mentally punched myself for saying that phrase. I knew Star's lack of Earth phrasing and innocence would keep her from taking it the wrong way. I still quickly corrected myself. 'I mean we can share my bed.'

'Are you sure?' Star looked up forum her knees. I stopped for a moment, time seemed to stop. The candle light made Star look much more beautiful than her sixteen year old self already was. When I didn't answer she spoke again. 'Robin, are you sure?'

'What – I – yeah,' I stuttered as I stood up. Star smiled a thanks before climbing under the sheets; I walked around my room, blowing all but one candle out before carefully positioning myself next to her.

'It is rather cold,' Star muttered lightly. I chuckled as she used one of the phrases we had in our own sort of code language. That particular sentence was Starfire's way of saying either "hug me", "hold me", or "give me your body heat". I would never admit to anyone that that was one of my favourite things for her to say.

I snuggled forward and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her back towards me. Her long hair tickled my bare chest.

'Star your hair's kinda all over me,' I whispered into the darkened room. she raised her head and gathered the long red lock and pulled them away from me.

'I am sorry, but on the subject of hair, what about your own?' Star said. She pulled her hand from where it had been clasped in my own hands and ruffled my black mass of hair.

'What about it?' I defended jokily. I nudged her hand with my head before continuing. 'It's night, I didn't think anyone else would see me and it's painful to sleep with a head full of spikes.'

'I think it is as Earth girls would say, "cute",' Star reasoned as she laced her fingers back into mine. I smiled lightly to myself as Star called me cute.

'Thanks Star,' I muttered lightly as I moved one of my arms carefully away from her so I could move. I rolled from my side to my back and continued my staring at the ceiling. Star turned completely from facing the wall to face me. My arm still wrapped around her instinctively pulled her closer to me.

'You are my best friend Robin,' Star said sleepily. I lightly kissed her forehead. That was Starfire's code for "I love you".

'No one could ever take your place,' I replied softly. She tilted her head up and kissed my jaw before snuggling back down into my chest. That was my code for "I love you".

Though we have never discussed that area of the code we both knew what each other meant. We both knew we loved each other, though we had never used the word. It was just something we didn't understand at that point in our lives.

Star drifted off to sleep shortly after that. I don't know how much longer I stayed awake for, but I know that I was awake fairly early. The sunlight streaming through my curtains was a pinkish colour as it rose into the sky.

I looked down and watched the princess sleep. Her hair was dishevelled from sleep and some obscured her face. I pulled my hand up from her waist and brushed the hair away; lightening my touch as her eyes flickered open. She blinked a few times to remind herself of her surroundings; her fingers flexed on my chest before moving down to my stomach.

We lay like that for a couple of hours, close and cuddled together, giving each other the occasional smile, or light kiss (never on the lips), a squeeze of the hand in companionship, love and friendship.

_End flashback_

It was the first time we ever woke up together, but it wasn't the last. Not too long after that day we got together as a romantic couple. Not too long after that day Star moved into my room permanently.

To other people that memory may seem lame or boring, but to me it was special. For that was the day (or night) of realisation for Star and myself.

And now as glance around this room, all these years later my eyes land on the one thing that has always been with me. The one person who has always been there. My best friend. My princess. My wife.

My Starfire.

* * *

AN: And there we go. As I said this won't be updated as much as other fics, but just as the moment takes me. I thoroughly enjoyed writing that and think it turned out well. So tell me what you thought and give me any analysis you may have. 


End file.
